Naruto Hō-ō/Genin
| birthday = | age = Part I: 11-13 Part II: 15-17 | gender = File:18px-Gender Male.svg.png Male | height = 145.3 cm | weight = 40.1 kg | hometown = Konohagakure | affiliation = Konohagakure Mount Inari | previous affiliation = | profession = Ninja | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | team = Team Shisui | previous team = | base of operations = | family = | clan = Hō-ō Clan | education = Konoha Academy | marital status = Single | rank = Genin | classification = Sensor Type Initiate Sealer Junior Medic | reg = 012590 | academy = 11 | chuunin = 13 | jonin = | series debut = RtN | roleplay debut = | game debut = | english = | japanese = | tailed beast = | kekkei genkai = Wood Release | kekkei maru = | nature = Wood Release Water Release Earth Release Yin-Yang Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = Basic Ninja Techniques Adamantine Attacking Chains Adamantine Sealing Method Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Chakra Draining Seal Chakra Scalpel Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Enclosing Technique Explosive Seal Finger Carving Seal Genjutsu Binding Healing Technique Kotodama Sealing Method Sensing Technique: Nature Communication Method String Light Formation Unsealing Technique Vajra Fist Water Prison Technique Water Release: Wild Water Wave Wood Clone Technique Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees Wood Release: World of Trees Wall | weapons = Kunai Scroll Shuriken | tools = | tblColour = | textColour = white }} , renowned as the "Prince of the Hidden Leaf" is a Genin-level Shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the villages most prestigious Clan: the Noble Hō-ō Clan. He is the only son and eldest child of the late Minato and Kushina Hō-ō, commonly known as the Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf and the Red Death respectively, the elder brother of twins Natsumi and Menma Hō-ō, the twin containers of the Nine-Tailed Fox, as well as the "Honorable Grandson" of Tsunade Hō-ō, the Right Hand of God, and Dan Katō, the Fourth Hokage. As a member of Team Shisui, Naruto's drive as a Ninja is to become strong enough to protect the people who are precious to him. History Pre-Birth and Birth Early Life and Childhood Academy Years Personality Curse of Corruption Nindō Appearance Abilities Taking after his famous parents, Naruto is an exceptionally talented Ninja, recognized as "prodigy among prodigies"; a natural even by his Clan's standards. Even before graduating his skill and talent were evident: both Tsunade and Orochimaru, the "Hands of God" stated Naruto as being more skilled than they were at his age, and Dan noted Naruto as having the talent and potential to surpass all of his ancestors. Despite only being a Genin, Naruto has proven himself to be incredibly versatile. He is skilled in all three of the Core Ninja skill sets and is proficient in the various sub-categories that fall underneath them. This being said, Naruto is also a pacifist and tries to avoid actually fighting whenever he can. If a situation arises where he isn't able to do so, he tries to end his battles as quickly as he possibly can. Chakra Prowess and Control As a member of a Noble Clan, Naruto has a naturally large amount of strong Chakra. Even by his Clan's standards, Naruto's Chakra Prowess is noted as being unusually great: his reserves are at least five times greater than that of his fellow Clansmen and his overall potency is so great that it can physically effect his surroundings when unleashed, capable of pushing objects away with a hand motion. Despite his young age and rank, his Chakra prowess is stated as being on par with that of an ANBU or a seasoned Jōnin, and he can already preform a number of taxing and draining techniques multiple times all in the same day. This being said, in spite his large reserves, and maybe even because of them, he has very average, if not mediocre, Chakra Control: not only does he sometimes have trouble when it comes to controlling the flow of his Chakra, he also has a habit of putting too much Chakra into his techniques and "super charging" them to levels much higher than they should be. Once he'd noticed Naruto's problem, Shisui made it a point of having Naruto do an hour of meditation each day, along doing advanced exercises to help him "reign in" his Chakra. Although it took a while, after weeks of meditation and exercises, along with his Medical Ninjutsu lessons, Naruto eventually grew to master his Chakra Control. While these abilities are partly due to the fact that he is the current Transmigrant of his ancestor. his own natural abilities are also impressive, especially given his age and ranking. Life Force and Physical Prowess Also stemming from his Hō-ō heritage, Naruto is blessed with an incredibly powerful Life-Force and physical energy, as well as a high amounts of stamina and vitality. In fact, it was this Life-Force that allowed him to survive during his Mother's pregnancy, despite being attacked by Kyūbi's corrosive Chakra. On multiple occasions, Naruto has been shown to have a high amount of durability and pain tolerance: from "light" excersises with his teammates, grueling training with his Clanmates, and even having to go up against an entire group of enemy Ninja, Naruto has proven himself capable of taking higher amounts of attacks than any of his peers. To go along with his Life-Force, Naruto also possesses a high amount of physical energy. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Medical Ninjutsu Genjutsu Although it is the area of combat the uses the least, Naruto is fairly adept when it comes to Illusions. During his time in the Academy, he was taught how to create a generic binding illusion detect, dispel, and even reflect an enemy's illusion. Due to his Nature Sensing abilities, he almost always knows when a Genjutsu is being used or if someone is casting one around him, giving him a great advantage. After graduating, he made the decision to expand his inventory of illusion techniques beyond those basic techniques and learned a few other techniques that could supplement his other techniques. The pinnacle of his Genjutsu capabilities is his clans blinding illusion, which completely destroys his opponents sense of vision. Fūinjutsu Other skills Part I Prologue: As time passes by Introduction: The Prince, the Huntress, and Phantom Formation: Team Shisui of the Hidden Leaf Land of Rivers Arc Return to Konoha Chūnin Exams Arc Journey to the Land of Heaven Chūnin Exams: Phase One Chūnin Exams: Phase Two Chūnin Exams: Phase Three Attack of the Hidden Sound Chūnin Exams: End Return to Konoha: Second Journey Infiltrate the Land of Sound Parting of Team Shisui Interlude: Thinking of You, wherever You are Part II The Return Quotes *(To Kunen) "You know, I really don't like Illusionist; haven't since I was a little kid." * (Referring to Shisui) "He's an Elite Jōnin. What else needs be to said about him?" * (To Hikaru) "I'll admit you're good when it comes to weapons, way better than I am. But that's it. Take away that little bracelet of yours, and no more weapons — weapons that are cheap imitation of the ones my family creates, by the way." * (To Rika) "There are two type of people in this world: the people who lie to you because they want something from you, and the people who lie so they can get close to you. Both types hurt, but the latter especially. I'm proof of that." * "Sometimes, I'm so sure that all of this real. That everything that happened since I was rescued from that Cave actually happened. Then I go to sleep and I'm back in that cave, under a Genjutsu and I wake up screaming. On those days, I don't know what's real and what's not." ( to his team) * (Referring to the Uchiha Clan leaving to join Suna) "Can you really blame them? When you spend year and years getting treated with hatred and disrespect, you can either push it down and pretend you're okay, or you can do what's best for you and get away from it. They did what was best for them." * (To Dan and Tsunade) "I missed the both you of you all the time, growing up. But neither of you ever seemed to miss me, and somewhere along the way, I stopped missing you." Notes and Trivia *My images for his Part II appearance are taken the popular anime series Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama. *Although he goes to great lengths to cover it up, Naruto is actually a a huge pervert. This being said, only a select few individuals know about this. *According to the databook(s): **Naruto's hobby's are cooking, gardening, hiking, swimming, training, and meditating. **His favorite foods are Ramen, Seafood, and steamed vegetables. He dislikes most meats, especially pork. **Naruto wishes to fight... **Naruto's most used are Faith and Ambition ***His favorite phrase are "Never loose sight of yourself" and "Never go back on your word" Concept and Creation My idea for my version Naruto started really, really simply: a more skilled version of Naruto, remaining an Uzumaki or a instead being a (secret) Senju, who could use Wood Release. That was it. I even planned on leaving him as an orphan and the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki, and keeping him on Team Kakashi with the same exact teammates. It was only after reading a few fanfictions and then coming onto this site that I realized that what I'd thought was my own original idea had already been done before, multiple times. At first, I was disheartened and felt a little ashamed of myself, but I decided to just try and make my version as original as I possibly could. Only, no matter what idea I came up with, somebody else had already used it. Then I started to get desperate. Eventually, inspiration struck me after I watched the Road to Ninja movie and some of the filler episodes from the Birth of the Ten-Tails Arc. After seeing the characters Menma Uzumaki and Menma Namikaze and their backgrounds, I decided to use them as a base, while still keeping my idea for Naruto to have Wood Release, and came up with a different idea: Naruto as the heir of a Clan made from the remnants of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan who were still hanging around. It wasn't the perfect starting point, but I rolled with it and came up with other ideas to go along with it. I was going to place him in a role as a villainous character, but I quickly scrapped that idea. I wanted Naruto remain as the hero he was in Canon, especially since there are so few, if any at all, protagonist and heroic characters with MPD or ASPD like my version of Naruto has, and they're rarely ever brought up or seen struggling with the effects of said disorders. And since I also have a form of ASPD myself, it was an idea that I was really proud of myself for coming up with. Also, I wanted my version of Naruto to keep some of his similarities to his canon self (such as his love for Ramen and his empathic nature), and after days and days of constant editing in my journal, I eventually came up with the version that I have now. Category:Cloud Category:Characters Category:RtN Category:Houou Clan Category:Male Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanfiction Only